murid baru dan ketua kelas yang membenci bangsa vampire
by hanaakaisirayuki
Summary: yuuki adalah bangsawan vampire ibunya adalah manusia dan ayahnya seorang bangsawan vampire. mereka dahulu hidup rukun, namun ada peperangan antara bangsawan vampire mereka meninggal. peperangan itu adalah peperangan keluarga sang ayah dan ibu tidak ingin anak keduanya di ambil oleh pamannya sebagai tumbal pamannya.
1. Chapter 1

Pair : zeyuk,yukikanamae

aku, yuuki. anak angkat kepala sekolah yundai school. umurku sekitar 15 . aku dulu kata ayah angkatku, di temukan di depan pintu rumahnya.

author POV: zero, yuuki, dan kaname

"hua, pagi ini melelahkan." kata yuuki, bersih-bersih kelas.

"yuuki, kamu udah dengar belum, bahwa ada anak baru bernama kaname". kata teman sebangku yuuki, yang bernama zero.

"menurutmu bagaimana orang itu apakah akan menggantikan posisimu sebagai ketua kelas, soalnya dia pemilik sekolah ini". yuuki, menggoda zero, teman sebagku seklaigus ketua kelas di yundai school.

"aku tidak peduli, dia itu . katanya dari bangsawan vampire dan orngtuanya geng mafia terhebat." kata zero dengan sini.

/ aku tau , zero dulu senasip sama denganku . tapi dia di adopsi ayah angkatku berusia 5 tahun, orang tuanya adalah _exorcies_. mereka meninggal karena di bunuh bangsa vampire/. pikiran yuuki terhadap zero.

"zero, begitu aja udah-", kata yuuki kesal. " udah apa, yuuki. kamy tidak mengetahui tentang vampire." zero memotong pembicaraan, yuuki.

"aku tau itu zero, aku cuma bercanda", kata, yuuki, memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"kamu kenapa yuuki, apakah kamu sakit?", kata zero dengan cemas.

"tidak tau belakangan ini aku sering mengingat masa lalu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya."kata yuuki, dengan nada pelan.

/apakah, karena malam natal itu. yuuki bertemu dengan bangsawan vampire bernama kuran kaname. pantas saja dia memuja kaname dari pada aku/. zero berpikir , mengingat kejadian natal.

"ayoo, aku antar kamu ke ruang kesehatan sekolah", kata zero, sambil membantu yuuki berjalan"

TBC

kisah ini di ambil dari manga dan anime vampire knight


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

pair : zeyuk, kanyuk

Character : yuuki, zero, kaname

\- di UKS yundai school-

"Kau kenapa tidak bilang, kalau sakit kepalamu ini ada hubungannya dengan vampire?".kiryu zero, bertanya pada cross yuuki.

"kau salah menilai vampire zero, kaname sama bukan vampire yang jahat." Kata yuuki, dengan nada lemah.

"Kau tau apa, tentang vampire. Mereka jahat tidak ada yang baik." Kiryu menasihati yuki.

"Ehem ehem, are otousan mencarimu. Rupanya kamu disini." Kata kepala sekolah yundai, yang sudah mendengar percakapan kiryu dan yuuki.

"Tapi zero, kamu tidak tau. Waktu aku tersesat pas umur 5 tahun kaname menolongku dari vampire galak". Kata yuuki, dia menolak bahwa kaname vampire yang beda.

"Yuuki, kiryu benar kamu jangan mendekati bangsa vampir. Mereka berbeda dengan manusia , walaupun kalian kelasnya di satukan tapi ada aturan bangsa vampire masuk kelas malam dan bangsa manusia masuk kelas pagi. Hal itu untuk membedakan, bahwa bangsa vampire ras yang berbeda." Kata _kouchou_ , menasihati anak angkatnya.

"Kouchou, boleh kita bicara sebentar". Kata zero, memanggil kouchou supaya yuuki tidak curiga.

"Yuuki, istirahat ya. Otousan sangat khawatir, kata teman cewek seasramamu kamu sakit kepala di bawa ke UKS oleh kiryukun". Kata _kouchou_ , sambil menghibur yuuki.

"Ha'i otousan". Kata yuuki, menuruti kata kouchou.

\- kouchou keluar ruangan UKS-

"Ada apa, zero. Aku tau kamu membenci ku karena menambahkan bangsa vampire sebagai murid baru dan murid _gold_. Aku sudah membedakan jamnya dan peraturan anak kelas pagi di larang masuk kawasan vampire, jadi jangan cemas". Kata kouchou, mengibur zero yang kesal.

"Aku tau _kouchou_ , kamu membedakan bangsaku. Supaya tidak ada perang." Kata kaname, yang mendengar percakapan _kouchou_ dan kiryu.

"Ciiih, _kouchou_. Aku akan mempertimbangkannya" kata kiryu, dengan kesal.

"Kaname- _kun_ , jangan tersinggung dengan kiryu ya." Kata _kouchou_ , yang menenangkan suasana percakapan.

"Aku tidak tersinngung, aku tau dia tidak suka aku. Nee kouchou, aku dengar kamu mempunyai anak angkat cewek apakah itu benar." Kata kaname , yang membuat suasana menjadi agak canggung.

"Kaname, apa maksudmu begitu?. Dari mana kamu tau hal itu?." _Kouchou_ bertanya, dengan heran bagaiaman murid baru tau hal itu.

"Jangan di ambil hati, aku hanya mendengarkan dari anak-anak di sekolah ini". Kata kaname, menenngkan suasana yang penuh _mistery,_ menjadi suasana yang damai.

\- waktu malam di _class music-_

"Nee, mina. Kalian tau. Jika sesuatu terjadi akan ku bunuh kalian. Kalian harus menuruti peraturan sekolah" kata kaname, menaikan nada tinggi yang berarti dia adalah pewaris tahta vampire berdarah murni.

"Baik tuanku, kaname sama. Kami akan menempati janji kami sebagai bangsa vampire dan murid baru di sekolah yundai". Kata pengikut, kaname. Dia berkata sebagai bangsawan tingkat bawah.

TBC

Ingin tau cerita berikutnya apa yang akan terjadi mohon sabar di harapkan mimin rehat sejenak.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pair : yukze, kanyuk

Character : zero, yuki, kaname

\- di ruang utama kaname di asrama gold-

Melihat kalung leontin masa kecil

"Yuki, adik kandungku sekaligus tunanganku kemana kamu. Niisan kesepian, semenjak ayah sama ibu meninggal kamu di mana." Kata kuran kaname, sambil mencium liontin milik yuki kuran kenangan kecilnya, di saat kaname di ambil oleh pamannya.

 _Yah bangsa vampire dulu memang sudah beda pendapat keluarga yuki sangat ramah mereka hidup di tempat tertutup untuk menyembunyikan identitas mereka sejak kepergian kaname._

Flash back on:

"Nee, onii sama. Apa kah matahari itu, di buku matahari indah sekali". Kata yuki kuran, ketika kecil.

"Yuki, matahari itu menakutkan bukan semanis di buku" . kata kuran,mengelus rambut yuki dan mencium kening yuki.

"Yuki kamu suka kaname niisan, ya". Kata juri, yaitu ibunya kaname dan yuki.

 _Tidak tau apahubungannya mereka kenapa kaname memanggil juri bukan okaa sama atau okasan_

Tok ... tokkk tokkk

Kaname, tiba tiba tersadar ada sebuah ketukan.

Flash back off:

"Silahkan masuk." Kata kaname, sambil menaruh liontin di saku bajunya.

"Kaname kun, dari tadi kamu tidak keluar ruangan apa kamu tidak apa-apa?".kata ruka, cewek yang tergila-gila pada kuran kaname.

 _Ya bagaimanapun si ruka adalah obat rindu kaname sejak yuki kuran menghilang, ceritanya sih yuki pas kecil 5 tahun masih bersama keluarga nya , ibunya yuki pas menitipkan yuki umur 6 bulan agar di jaga oleh seorang pendeta atau kepala sekolah. Tapi dengan keadaan masih kecil pendeta itu menolak karena dia butuh kasih sayang ibu._

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, ruka." Kata kaname, dengan kondisi pucat belum meminum pil x yaiu pil darah.

"Kaname sama, kamu harus makan atau sehendaknya rehat sejenak.". kata, ruka chan dengan wajah cemas."

"Apakah, dia masih mengingatku. Tapi wajah anak itu mengingatkan ku pada sosok seorang gadis kecil." Kata kaname, sambil meminum pilnya.

"Doshite, kaname sama?" kata ruka dengan heran.

\- tak sadar yuuki, sudah berada di depan pintu mendengar percakapan mereka-

"Kaname sama, apa aku boleh masuk. Maaf aku mengganggu suasana pacaran kamu dengan nona maria."kata yuuki cross, dengan manis.

"Oh yuuki, tentu saja." Kata kuran kaname. "ruka nanti kita bicarakan masalah yang tadi.". kata kaname berkata kepada ruka.

 _Kaname tidak ingin membuat yuuki cross merasa bersalah makanya ruka di suruh pergi supaya cewek manis yuuki tidak bersalah, yah selama ini taulah mereka berbohong agar identitas vampire tidak di ketehaui, orang tuanya yuki menghapus ingatan kenangan yuuki supaya yuuki selamat, dan dijaga kaname._

"Etto, terima kasih atas 5 tahun lalu kamu selamatkan aku dari vampire jahat. Oh iya aku lupa, ayah bilang ini formulir murid baru buat mu. Oh ya ayah menyuruhmu menjadi ketua kelas yundai school khusus kelas malam." Kata yuuki dengan malu-malu.

"Oh iya dimana, cowok berambut perak itu. Biasa bersamamu."kaname menghibur yuuki yang tersipu malu.

"Dia menunggu di luar, dia tidak mau masuk. Dia bilang aku tidak ada urusan dengannya."

"Ehem, boleh aku masuk." Kata kiryu zero. "kita hari ini di tugaskan menjaga gerbang asrama murid malam dan pagi" kata zero, melirik sinis kepada kaname.

"Hoo, panjang umur baru di bilang udah nongol anak hebat."kata kaname, sambil tersenyum sakartis kepada zero yang membencinya. "yuuki, selamat bekerja ganbaro." Kata kaname, memberi semangat hangat.

"Ha'i arigatou, makasih semangatnya kaname sama." Kata yuuki, sambil berlari karena sudah di tarik tangannya oleh zero.

"Besok lagi, kalau mau ke asrama gold bilang. Jangan nyelinap seperti kucing kelaparan." Kata zero, dengan nada sok nasehati.

Yah zero sebenarnya tidak ingin yuuki, tersakiti lagi atau kejadian ortunya terulang di yuuki. Hem, mungkin zero punya rasa suka juga terhadap yuuki tapi ah sudahlah (maaf autor suka membayangkan hal-hal aneh) J

q\pw

autor sampai disini dulu yaa karena dua minggu lagi autor mau ujian skripsi jaa

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

\- malam hari di halaman sekolah-

"Nee, zero kaname itu baik. Kenapa kamu malah membencinya. Dia beda sama vampire line." Kata yuuki dengan nada murung.

"Aku bukannya marah atau membenci dia... tapi bahaya jika manusia berada dekat vampire." Kata zero, dengan nada pelan.

"Baiklah tugas sudah selesai sudah mau pagi, aku ke kamar dulu." Kata yuuki .

"Tunggu... tutupi lukamu dulu dengan perban ini ... kalau kamu terluka lagi." Kata zero yang menghentikan langkah yuuki.

"Makasih zero... " kata yuuki.

\- di kamar-

"Yuuki... kamu kok telat ke kamar..." kata yori-chan.

"Nee... yori kamu percaya tidak kalau ada vampire..." tanya yuuki sambil memeluk guling.

"Hmn... aku tidak percaya ..." kata yori-chan.

"Sudahlah udah mau pagi tidur yuk." Kata yori, menyuruh yuuki tidur .

"Oke... selmat malam yori-chan." Kata yuuki... sambil mematikan lampu.

"Selamat malam yuuki." Balas yori-chan.

\- paginya di pintu gerbang dorm moonlight-

"Ah idol senpai... hari ini hari spesial maukah kamu menerima coklat ku..." kata murid-murid di depan gerbang dorm monlight.

"Sagate-sagate... nee sagate kudasai minna..." kata yuuki yang melarang para siswi mendekati gerbang dorm moonlight.

"Furui... yuuki... tidak adil ... karena kamu anak kepala sekolah cross akademi ... kamu seenaknya aja melarang kami." Kata gadis-gadis di luar gerbang."

"Ayoo—ayooo kembali ke kelas." Tiba –tiba zero datang dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"Zero baka, ahoo telat ..." kata yuuki yang memukul zero karena telat tugas .

"Yang harusnya siaga siapa, yang harusnya waspada siapa." Kata zero, dengan kesalnya.

\- di dorm moonlight-

"Oi... rhima... apakah kamu lupa ini hari apa."kata shiki.

"Hari ini valentine... apa kamu mau hadiah dariku." Kata rima.

"Ayo kita tidur hari masih pagi untuk para vampire hanabusa." Kata akatsuki.

"Hoaammm baiklah... ayo tidur , sudah ngantuk." Kata aidol senpai.

POV hanabusa.

"Nee kaname-sama, apakah kamu tidak ngantuk... " kata idol

Hanabusa melihat kaname sama yang dari tadi melihat yuuki di luar menjaga situasi di luar halaman dorm night..

"Kamu tidur duluan... saja aku sedang meliat situasi diluar." Kata kaname

"Baiklah kaname-sama." Kata idol senpai.

Back to POV kaname...

"Seiren sore nanti kamu bisa membawa hadiah dari kelas pagi." Kata kaname.

"Baik tuanku dorm kuran kaname sama." Kata seiren dengan hormat.

"Satu lagi, kado dari yuuki hanya aku saja yang memegangnya." Kata kaname.

"Baik kaname-sama." Kata seiren.

"Kaname –sama, kalau kamu masih rindu dengan yuuki aku akan menggantikannya lagi. Minumlah darahku kaname."kata ruka.

"Terima kasih ruka, maaf aku selalu minum darahmu." Kata kaname sama.

Back to POV yuuki dan zero.

\- sore hari di perbatasan antara jembatan kelas dan dorm moonlight-

"Ayoo... bejejer... bejejer ... dan baris..." kata yuuki.

"Ruka-san rukasan."ketua kelas pagi menyapa seorang cewek berambut pirang putih.

"Idol senpai... wild senpai... kaname senpai..." kata gadis gadis yang berbaris di belakang pagar pembatas.

Bruk

Yuuki terjatuh karena dorongan dari kelas pagi yang tidak sabar ingin memberi coklat untuk murid elit atau istilahnya murid pintar.

"Boleh ... aku bantu." Suara itu datang dari depan yuuki dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk menolong yuuki.

"Ka... kaname... kaname sama."kata yuuki gugup melihat seorang berparas tampan dan rambut berwarna akasia.

"Kuran-kaname... jangan menyentuh ... manusia ... bila kamu menyentuh pistol ini akan mengenai kepalamu." Kata zero, yang kesal melihat yuuki berhadapan dengan kaname.

"Zero..." kata yuuki

"Sudah ku bilang jangan menyentuh vampire atau penghisap darah." Kata zero.

"Zero ... jangan lupakan bahwa kamu sudah terikat janji dengan vampire lainnya ... dan satu hal lagi kamu jangan melukai yuuki." Kata kaname.

"Makasih ya yuuki hadiah valentine yang kamu berikan." Kata kaname, dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Hah...kado" kata yuuki tidak percaya.

Yuuki melihat kado valentine buat kaname sama, tapi hilang karena para gadis gadis dari kelas pagi yang mendorongnya.

Blushhhh

Muka yuuki tiba-tiba memerah karena malu, bahwa kado yang ia berikan untuk kaname sudah di tangan kaname.

"Kaname sama!" teriak yuuki

\- di gerbang menuju ruang kelas-

"Seiren ambil kado dari gadis... gadis..." kata kaname

"Baik kaname sama." Kata siren yang memegang kado.

"Sesuatu tidak akan berubah bila terus ditutupi, jangan menyesali yang telah terjadi. Tapi sesalilah hari yang akan datang." Kata kaname, memegang coklat dari yuki dan memegang bunga berbelut pita dari siswi kelas pagi.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

\- zero yang aneh-

Pair : kanameyuuki slide: zeroyuuki

-pagi hari-

"Nee, yuuki kamu kok sama seperti orang itu." Kata yorichan yang heran yuuki ngntuk di kelas.

"Nona yuuki, apa jawaban no 5." Kata seorang guru matematika, dengan kesalnya berkali-kali melihat yuuki tidur di kelas sama seperti zero.

"Yuuki, waktunya menjawab no 8 nee." Yori-chan sengaja mengejutkan yuuki yang sedang tidur.

"No 8 jawabannya adalah A sensei." Yuuki terbangun kaget, ketika yori-chan menjailinya.

"Yuuki, waktunya istirahat. Kamu telat." Kata yori-chan.

"Bukannya tadi zero ada, kok dia menghilang. Dia izin ke toilet." Kata yuuri mencari zero.

\- di kandang kuda-

"Ada apa lily, kamu pasti khawatir ya." Kata zero.

"Zero... zeroo... " teriak yuuki.

"Zero kamu kemana saja **chairman** mencari mu." Kata yuuki.

Ngeheheheh...

Kuda lily mulai ngamuk, ketika yuuki mendekatinya.

"Kowai... lily ada kamu." Kata yuuki.

"Tenang lily aku akan bersama mu." Kata zero.

"Baiklah bilang kepala sekolah suruh tunggu." Kata zero menenangkan lily.

Srek srek srek...

Kuda lily mengubur pil tablet darah yang zero makan.

\- sore hari-

"Zero, kuran kaname akan menjadi ketua dorm dan ketua kelas di kelas sore." Kata chairman.

"Apa... aku tidak setuju karena dia memiliki sekolah ini, dia sesuka hatinya bisa menjabat semua urusan sekolah." Kata zero yang kecewa lagi-lagi bangsa vampire yang mengesuai sekolah, emang apa hubungannya dan kenapa yuuki selalu membela kaname.

"Terserah lah lakukan sesuka hatimu, tapi bila ada kejadian maka kaname akan mati." Kata zero kesal dan marah. Ia keluar dengan membanting pintu.

\- di kamar mandi-

"Nanananannana... " yuuki mengeringkan rambutnya ketika mengeringkan rambut.

"Humn... zero ... ahoo." Yuuki melempar handuknya seketika itu sikat gigi melayang juga kearah zero.

Flash

Bau darah yuuki membuat zero menjdi vampire karena gigitan vampire pure blood.

"Yuuki... aku..."

"Nani ka zero"

"Ie betsuni..."

"Lain kali kalau mau minjam kamar mandi bilang ."

Yuuki keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mengerinkan rambut, dan zero masuk kamar mandi.

TBC


End file.
